Hornbill
Hornbills are birds that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Hornbills are diurnal, generally travelling in pairs or small family groups. Larger flocks sometimes form outside the breeding season. The largest assemblies of hornbills form at some roosting sites, where as many as 2400 individual birds may be found. Appearance Hornbills show considerable variation in size, ranging from the black dwarf hornbill (Tockus hartlaubi), at 102 grams (3.6 oz) and 30 cm (1 ft), to the southern ground hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri), at up to 6.2 kg (14 lb) and 1.2 m (3 ft 11 in). Males are always bigger than the females, though the extent to which this is true varies according to species. The most distinctive feature of the hornbills is the heavy bill, supported by powerful neck muscles as well as by the fused vertebrae. The large bill assists in fighting, constructing the nest, and catching prey. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes hornbills, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Affection *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Love *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Pride *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Support *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands * The Lion Guard: A Sister's Promise * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Reuniting with Zuzu * The Lion Guard: Simba's Presentation * The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit * The Lion Guard: The Royal Summit * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zazu * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuzu * Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Guard *A Great Calling *Return To Pride Rock *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *Like Water and Rain *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *To Save A Princess *The Future Queen *Kiara's Tears *The Dark Times *Falling Star *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Visions of The Past *The Lion King (Luxlenchner) *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion King: Scar's Reign *The Lion King: Scar's Reign Introduction (Links to chapters are in here.) Hornbills on this Wiki All hornbills on this wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Hornbills